The Effects of Boredom
by The Apple After Poison
Summary: Follow Harry's phsycotic mind as he plans revenge on the two people who are completely opposite. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. one shot


You know when it's just one of those days. When everyone is busy and you are left to be bored. Yeah well this was my day. My name is Harry… hold on let me rephrase that. I'm Potter, Harry Potter, and right now I am currently seated in my favourite armchair by the fire. Which incidentally had just been extinguished thanks to Neville, who fell over and his wand burst out with water making the fire how it is now. It's a cold day actually, I might go and get my jumper, do I really need it though? Can I be bothered walking up all those steps? Nah, I'll wait till someone else realises its cold and wants the fire on.

I felt a sneeze coming on so I quickly look up round the room for a candle to help me sneeze easier. Where the hell are the candles when you want one? I held in the sneeze and felt myself go light headed. I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the armchair backing. I am really cold; I think I might go grab a-

"Harry have you seen Ron?" I shook my head from my thoughts as they opened to see a very pretty Lavender in front of me.

"He's gone down to Hogsmeade already" I looked at Lavender and she looked at me before she swore under her breath and walked away. Nice chatting to you Lavvy, thanks for saying GOOD-BYE. I am such a sad person.

What can I do? I am so bored. I need to get out of this room, but first I'll grab a jumper. I headed up to my dorm and grabbed a plain black Wife-beater jumper and chucked it on before instantly thinking of Hermione. Hermione, where the hell would she be on a Saturday morning? Then it hit me. The library.

I walked out of the common room and started to make my way slowly down to the library. I am soooo bored. I mean HELLO people you should be lining up to even talk to me, I'm Harry James Potter, I defeated Voldemort 8 months ago, and I am bored. What kind of a life is that? Oh great I just realised this is the bored stage of my life, and that goes for 11 years, then I have 6 years of fun, then more bored. Great just what I need, more boredom.

I kicked a few stones that were lying on the ground before rounding the corner. I mentally groaned when I saw who was up ahead. Malfoy, and his cronies, which would involve- Crabbe, Goyle, Zimbini, Parkinson, and a few other want to be death eaters. I mean honestly, what is so good about Draco Sodding Malfoy? Everyone wants to be his friend, everyone wants to get to know him, Everyone wants to fuck him… WHAT ABOUT ME?

'Not everything is about you' a little, itty minuscule tiny part of my brain managed to whisper out.

YES IT IS! I thought before I pushed the thought away. Quick act cool Harry, don't stuff up in front of Malfoy and his 'Friends' I thought as I started walking past. I casually became faster and faster until the next thing I realised I was lying flat on my face in goo. I recalled the last moments of my fall before it hit me.

Malfoy shoot goo out his wand right in front of me. I turned red from embarrassment and tried to stand up, it also wasn't helping that all his friends were laughing impeccably loud and imitating my fall. While blushing furiously I was able to finally stand up. I flicked my hands to the side of me and the goo went shooting off of my hands and hit the wall.

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled from behind me. I turned around to see him beetroot red from laughing. Trust me, it was not a good look. "You got a little something" Malfoy lightly touched his cheek and pretended to wipe a fleck of something away. I am covered in Green slimy goo, so what do I do? I touch my face where Malfoy was touching his and I get more goo all over me.

Great going Harry, you just ruined you're reputation for the rest of the year.

To make matters worse I misplaced my footing and fell face first into the goo… again. They howled with laughter and the next thing I new I was being yanked up by the back of my robes. Professor Snape sneered at me and pushed me in the opposite direction of Malfoy.

"10 points from Gryffindor" he said with a snide remark. He waved his wand and all the goo disappeared from the ground. But not from me, poor little Harry Potter had to get the goo off of himself, big bad Snape wont help because he's… he's… well he's Snape. I spun round on my heel almost losing balance again, but I caught myself just in time. I glared at Snape, and since I was covered in goo I probably looked like a little child who lost his toy.

"What for?" I said in an outraged tone. I flicked more goo off my arms and looked past Snape slightly to see Malfoy and his friends stifling laughs.

"For making a mess in the corridor, and another 10 points for back talking me" Snape then walked past Malfoy and his friends. Not a good move, not a good move at all.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy," I said in a deadly tone, I then realised the goo was leaking in my mouth. And it tasted quite… actually it didn't taste half bad.

"What are you going to do?" He said with the usual sneer plastered on his face. His friends all stood behind him with smirks on their faces. "Call you're mummy and daddy" Malfoy placed a hand over his mouth and started talking in an almost childish voice "Whoops sorry Potty, I forgot…" but then his voice turned back to normal, maybe even deeper. "There dead…" I turned around on the spot and ignored his snide comments and imitating me.

Draco Malfoy will pay. The war is over, I won, and Draco Malfoy will pay for that last little 'Joke' until the day I die. He will not get away with this; I will get him back for everything he put me through.

I didn't realise since I had gotten used to it, but I had completely forgotten about the goo and trotted into the library, while thinking of plans of revenge from Malfoy. I sat down next to Hermione and waited for her to notice me. It wasn't long considering I look like a great big green goo monster. I heard her breath caught in her throat and saw her tense before relaxing and turning back to the book.

"Draco I presume?" I was just about to talk until it hit me. Draco? What the?

"Draco, Draco… since when do you call Malfoy, Draco?" Hermione slammed the book shut and gripped her wand that had been resting on the mini table. She pointed it right at my head and I began to get a little nauseas. The goo I had been occasionally licking from around my mouth was starting to take an affect, and Hermione was staring daggers at me.

"Since I became head girl and we were acquired to share living quarters. I told you we agreed on a truce, but trust me we still fight…" She paused before waving her wand, and muttering a spell. Almost instantly the goo was gone and I was left clean and dry. I looked around the library before shrugging and leaning further into the chair. Hermione opened her book and began reading again. I watched her for a while until strangely Viktor Krum came to mind. What the fuck? Where did that come from?

"Hey 'Mione" She rudely interrupted me. How… rude of her.

"HERmione" she said as she fidgeted uncomfortably. She is so cute when she gets nervous… ok I didn't mean it like that I meant… she… I… this narrator is putting words in my mouth.

"Yeah well, do you still speak to Krum?" I saw her flinch before a tear rolled down her cheek. What the hell? Why can't girls just grow up and stop being such emotional creatures?

"Harry" she said in sheepish voice. She looked up at me and I rolled my eyes. Yeah they had a 'Fling' but come on Hermione that was 3 years ago get over it "You know he died in the war and you deliberately bring it up when I am least vulnerably. Shame on you!" Whoops, I forgot. She then marched out of the library head held high.

"Hermione" I called as I followed her. I caught up to her, and saw Malfoy and his friends round the corner. "I forgot sorry I didn't know, honestly" I blurted out as if it was the hardest thing to say in my entire life. She rounded on me and glared daggers at me.

"Why can't you just be sincere for once and stop acting like everything is about you!" She stood with her head held high and over her shoulder all Malfoy's friends were watching on with curiosity, offcourse Malfoy was at the front of his friends. Biggest nose picking… prick

"What! Nothing is about me" Great Harry, you're digging your own grave, no one ever wins a fight with Hermione, besides this one time, but that's another story.

"Oh shut up Harry! It's always about you! Nobody notices me when you're around" At least I'm popular when Hermione is around. What a meant to say is… ohh stuff it

'But it's the truth' that tiny voice responded again.

"No you shut up Hermione! I'm sick of you and you're brains, I'm sick of being second best to you're books, you're just a big fat stupid know-it-all bookworm!" Woops, I hit a nerve… big time. You know that grave I was talking about before? Yeah well I just jumped in it and tried to cover myself in dirt. I heard 'Oh' and 'Ah' and a few giggles and chuckles coming from Malfoy's group but I ignored them.

"You think you're second best? Well then I'll show you who is first best" I barely had time to react. I'd never seen anyone raise there wand faster than what Hermione did. She pointed it at me and smirked. She should honestly be in slytherin just for the smirk; she'd give them a run for there money. The next thing I felt was a whirling sensation come over me. I was flying, and covered in bright red goo. I landed a few metres back from Hermione and she whirled around and left me there on my hands and knees.

I once again felt Snape rip me up by the back of the robes and push me towards Malfoy's group who were howling with laughter once more. "Another 10 points for even more mess" Snape drawled before spinning around and leaving me to walk past Malfoy on my own.

No Matter how much I loved Hermione as a friend. She was going to pay. And big time.

I walked into the Gryffindor common room to find it surprisingly empty. Everyone was down at Hogsmeade. I bolted up to the showers and took a long shower before stepping out and glancing at the time. 11:42. Great not even half way into the day and I have been soaked in Goo. All right I have been soaked in goo… twice.

I am in a grumpy mood now; I cannot believe this! I am so annoyed I am going to… going to… get dressed… yeah ok now where did I put my jeans… lets see I had just walked in on Ron and Lavender yesterday so I quickly jumped in my bed and pulled the curtains around the bed. I then ripped them off while thinking unfortunate thoughts about Ron and lavender… I think my pants fell under the bed. Ahh there they are, ok put these on and where's my t-shirt? I stomp over to my trunk and rip a new t-shirt out and… crap no clean jumpers… I'll go cold then. I trudge out of the room and down to the common room. I need a plan.

A plan, which wouldn't falter even if I tried. A plan that would make both –Hermione and Malfoy- recompense for everything they have done… well not so much Hermione but they will pay Mwhahahahaha (evil laugh inserted here)… … (Cough get's caught in throat and turns out to be a high pitched girly laugh)

What's the one thing that can get under Hermione's skin?

What's the one thing that can get under Malfoy's skin?

OK I need to be completely comfortable while I think of a plan… so obviously I need to be in my favourite chair, ok im in the chair, what now? I need to concoct this brilliant plan, which I have yet to figure out… … … … … … I'VE GOT IT! And it was so simple. Just lock them in a room together. But wait, in a room they could retreat to opposite sides, so it needed to be simpler and smaller… A cupboard. Even better. Harry Potter who are you? And where do you get you're good looks from?

Ok I think this earns me a smirk… memo to self, never attempt to smirk again, leave it to the Slytherin's… or Hermione. Thinking of Hermione I should probably go and find her, but first I'll find Malfoy. OK through the portrait, around the bend, across the hallway down a few steps and Voila! Malfoy was in exactly the same… shit he's coming this way, RUN HARRY RUN! Where to go, where to- ahh behind the statue…

Ok so currently I am hiding behind a statue and then it came to me out of nowhere, Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince… and last but not least, Harry Potter and the Statue of Secrecy… I like it… I like it a lot, crap where'd Malfoy go? I look up and down the corridor.

Oh there he is. Now all I need to do is safely get out of this… CRASH BANG BADDA BOOM. Thank god I ducked in time, or Albino over there would have seen me… phew. OK practise the wrist movements, ok that's good now get you're wand Harry… where's my wand. OK, OK stop spinning around like a crazy freak Harry, you're wand is in you're LEFT hand. Ok on the count of three one, two, and three. "Stupify!" I yelled as I pointed the wand at Malfoy's back. Malfoy fell limply to the ground and offcourse, I took a moment or too to try and smirk, but unfortunately I suck at it and gave up.

Go me, go me, go, go, go me. Great, what cupboards are around here? Hmm, maybe I should look around… Ahh there is a cupboard. Great… the hardest bit of all… dragging Malfoy into the cupboard… hmmm by his feet would be the way now I need to be very careful not to let Malfoy see my face. After a few minutes of struggling I slammed the cupboard door shut and set off to find Hermione.

Mione', Mione', Mione… where are you? Ahh there you are… So I am standing in the courtyard and she is currently humming to what it sounds like… Youth Group, Forever young, but I'm not paying any attention to that, all I am doing is slowly getting my wand out and pointing it at her from behind a tree. Nothing suss offcourse. Well, well Hermione, I'll show you something you're books certainly can't. I aimed my wand at Hermione's back and muttered the same spell he had only used minutes before. Just as Hermione was falling to the ground I raced over to her and held her baby style. I then continued to walk her up to the school and down and up and sideways throughout the school until I finally found the cupboard I had put Malfoy in a little less than ten minutes ago

I slowly placed Hermione down next to Malfoy in the miniature room before closing the door. So there I was right, I had just ran, walked and jogged my way around the school to get my revenge on the two 'Heads', man it is taking more effort than I would have imagined Ok now I need to remember the stupid spell… this may take a while so I may as well get comfortable… ah there we go. What the hell was that spell? Remembio? Renderas? Watshino- THAT'S THE ONE. Oh I am good, I am really good, Harry James Potter isn't just a ladies man he is also smart, witty, talented.

GROAN- from inside the cupboard. Shit there waking up!

"Watshino" Harry whispered before opening the cupboard door. He then stood up at full height and placed a tiny little black and silver thing in the corner. Ok now all I have to do is say the anti- Stupify spell, and that should do it. My plan is brilliant. He muttered the anti- Stupify spell before he quickly shut the door, locked it and muttered the silencing charm before running back to the Gryffindor common room all the while praising him and good looks. He sat down on his bed and got comfortable.

Ok now all I have to do is say the same spell as before "Watshino" and then Viola, a screen suddenly appeared in front of me. 'Oh yeah' so there I was right, I got nice and comfortable before pressing the 'ON' button. A black and white picture of Hermione and Malfoy came up on the screen.

They'll be begging for me to help. Maybe this day wont be so boring after all.

Harry was just beginning to get bored until Malfoy stirred.

"What…" Draco said as rubbed his eyes and sat partially up. A girl covered his legs. He groaned and moved the girl off. He tried to make more room but it just wasn't happening. He frantically began searching the walls for the light switch. He was annoyed that he was even in the closet and that the girl was in the way of the light switch. He straddled the girl who had obviously been stunned like he had and turned the light on.

Draco noticed the girl immediately. Smooth tanned skin, rich chocolate brown hair, small petite body and nice round boobs which Draco had a fascination with ever since he accidentally walked in on Hermione Granger in the heads bathroom.

It was at this moment that Hermione groaned loudly and forcibly opened her eyes. She came to focus on Draco. And then the sudden realization of him being on top of her in an abandoned cupboard hit her. "AHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione screamed as she recklessly began shoving on Draco's chest "RAPE AHHHH" Draco was shoved off Hermione and into the wall.

"Calm the hell down Granger!" Draco said as he bent over Hermione and grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him. It didn't work so he sat down next to her and shoved his hand over her mouth. "Calm down, I was shoved in here just after you" He felt Hermione breathe in deeply before she suddenly licked his hand. "Real nice Granger really mature" Draco said as he retracted his hand and wiped it on his pants.

"What happened?" Hermione said once she wiped invisible tears away form her eyes.

"I don't know, I was walking away from my group and suddenly I was attacked…"

"I was in the courtyard and it happened to me…" Hermione groaned loudly before bringing her knees up to her chest and rapping her arms around her legs. She put her head on her knees and moved her head from side to side. "Why, why, why, why, why, why…" Hermione repeated over and over.

"Can you shut-up? You've been awake for under a minute and I've already got a head-ace the size of a watermelon" There was a long silence and Draco stretched out from the room Hermione used to occupy. Draco looked at Hermione properly and saw she was crying. "Granger look-" Draco started as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Hermione quickly responded by shaking it off and inching further away from Draco.

"Don't touch me" Hermione said as a fast response. Suddenly the light flickered off then on again. They both looked up at the light as it kept flickering.

"The light will go off in a moment" Draco said as he sighed.

"How do you know?" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Because I just do" Hermione looked at him sceptically before sneering lightly.

"It might not," She said as she turned away from Draco.

"But it will…" Hermione faced Draco fully on and he rested his head back on the cupboard wall.

"How do you no huh? Explain to me, because you're such the electrician" Hermione said in a snappy tone.

"Granger just listen to me ok, I can tell, it will flick off"

"I seriously doubt it!" Hermione said as she sharply faced the door.

"Not everything I say is wrong" Draco said through gritted teeth. Hermione was getting on his last nerve, and fast.

"It won't brake because this closet would have barely been used which means that" Hermione was just beginning to raise her voice until suddenly the light flickered off. "That… that" Draco amusedly looked at Hermione.

"That what Granger?"

"Shut-up" Hermione said with a salty tone. There was a long pause until Hermione's legs began to cramp up. "Can you- move" Hermione said as she jabbed Draco in the leg.

"Granger, if you sit next to me there will be more room. Instead of being on an angle"

"I don't want to sit next to you!" She said bitterly.

"Dammit Granger, just listen to me! Sit here then we can both stretch out"

"FINE THEN!" Hermione bit back. She began muttering under her breath as she began moving to sit next to Draco. Hermione misplaced her footing and accidentally landed with her head in Draco's lap. Thank-god it was dark because Hermione blushed furiously as she bought her head out of his lap. Draco coughed loudly and helped her. After a few moments Hermione was sitting to him and finally she stretched her legs out.

"See how much easier life is when you listen to me," Draco said as he re-adjusted himself. It was only a touch and it made him quite happy. There was an extremely long awkward silence and Hermione fiddled with her nails.

On the other hand, Harry was lying on his bed, quite happy with the results of his 'Plan' AND how Malfoy almost got a hard on from Hermione falling on his lap. Harry smirked a big failed attempted smirk.

"I'll try again later" He mumbled before turning back to the screen

"OK Stop" Draco declared as he whacked his own knees.

"Stop what?" Hermione said innocently.

"The whole nail fiddling thing!" There was more silence and Hermione huffed.

"It's soooo boring though Maybe we could-"

"You don't think I don't know that? I'm in the same bloody situation as you are!" Hermione turned abruptly to face Draco.

"Don't take that tone with me! I was only stating it was boring and that it would maybe take less time if we occupied ourselves with questions!" There was a very long pause and Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest. Hermione could almost hear Draco's mind working until he responded Plainly.

"Fine you go first" Hermione smiled lightly and got comfortable.

"I've always wanted to know. What's it like growing up as a wizard you're entire life?" Draco shrugged even though Hermione couldn't see.

"Not much different from now, except we didn't have school instead I would spend months at a time living with Blaise and he would with me… what's it like growing up as a muggle?"

"The same practically. Went to school, stayed with friends. Found out I was a witch then came here… you're turn"

"No actually it's your turn see I asked-"

"FINE. How does it feel being second best to a muggle?" Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Same as being first place to a pureblood. You still think you're the best" Hermione rolled her eyes. He was such a tosser sometimes. "Ok my turn… time to turn the heat up a bit" Draco mumbled before think of the best question. "Have you ever had you're first kiss?" Draco asked as he raised a brow.

"Offcourse I have" Hermione said in a snappy tone. There was an awkward silence. "My turn, have you ever been in love?" Draco snorted. If little miss Prissy over here ever found out his little secret he would die, so offcourse, he lied.

"No" PAUSE (very awkward) "Are you a virgin?" Draco said suddenly

"How does that even comprehend as a question? NO, no I am not going to dignify that with an answer. That is my personal business not yours…" Hermione snapped. It was her business people, not Draco sodding Malfoy's.

"I take it you're a virgin"

"Excuse me? Just because I don't share my entire sex life with the whole school doesn't mean that I haven't had sex!" Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth.

Harry who had been currently sipping on a butterbeer spurted it everywhere. What! Hermione's had sex? With who? HOLY SHIT… Hermione got some action before me… that's just… just… sad… I need to find Ginny later…

Draco stared wide-eyed at Hermione. The only reason he asked that question was to tease her because she was a virgin. Oh no he was wrong.

"With who?" Draco half choked out.

"Now that, is none of you're business" Hermione said sternly. "My turn…" Hermione contemplated what she was going to say. "Do you have any other family members?"

"Me and Mother are the only two remaining Malfoy's. Since father died it has been pure bliss… You?"

"I'm an only child" Hermione said as she stared into the darkness. The little crack under the door let tiny amounts of light in occasionally and Hermione was thankful that there was enough of a crack for oxygen to be in. "I always wished I had an older brother, or sister"

"I wished I had a younger brother… you know, teach him how to play quidditch, ride a broom, that sort of stuff" Draco gazed at nothing in particular.

"I used to have an imaginary friend… how lame is that?" Hermione said as she let out a little laugh.

"Not really, I was 7 when I had one. His name was Luke and used to make me be really mean and horrible…" Hermione snorted.

"Not much has changed then," Hermione said under her breathe.

"I heard that" Draco stated plainly. "So Granger, are you the kinky type or the kisses and sweet love type?" Draco asked as his eyebrows went up and down.

"How does it affect you?" Hermione said in a flirtatious voice.

"Because Granger, I'm obviously trying to get you into bed and I need to know which one you'd prefer…" Draco tried to sound sarcastic but he thought it didn't go to well.

"You're crazy" Hermione muttered under her breath. "So, how many people have you been with, and had sex with?" Hermione asked out of curiosity, Draco began counting.

"You add yours up to," Draco mumbled as he went into a state of thinking. After a few moments he bought his head up. "I've been with 14 people, and had sex with all of them at least 10 times, along with a lot of one night stands… you?" Hermione who was still thinking bought her head up.

"23 people and I've had sex with them all at least 35 times, along with- - - - 42 one night stands…" Draco stared at her. HE was meant to be the slytherin sex god. He was meant to be the person who had slept with the most people in the school.

"What the fuck? When?" Hermione shrugged.

"School holidays, and the occasional person here and there. But they wont remember because I wipe their memory after" Hermione said in a sweet and innocent voice.

I wonder if I ever had sex with her? I wouldn't mind if I did.

"I'm joking Malfoy. I've only had sex once and that was on the holidays" Hermione said softly. Draco looked up at her. YAH he was still the best.

"What the fuck! Why did you lie?" Hermione shrugged again.

"It was good just to see the look on you're face" Hermione genuinely smiled and lightly blushed. For what reason, it was unknown. "But I had you worried didn't I?"

"Yeah…" Draco mumbled in an angry tone.

"Oh poor little Malfoy thought mudblood Granger had had more sex than his Pureblood death eater ass…" it went quite after that one statement and Hermione immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry-" Hermione tried but Draco cut her off

"Look Granger, can we just not talk to each other. You are a disgusting mudblood; you make me want to vomit whenever you're around me" Hermione calmly fiddled with skirt before she felt her eyes begin to water. She pulled her sleeve up to her nose and stifled a few sniffs and tears that were coming out of her eyes. Hermione let a few sobs come out until she was crying fully into her sleeve. "Granger" Draco said sternly. He turned to face he with guilt written all over his face "Look, I'm sorry-" he placed a hand on her shoulder but Hermione slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" she said quickly. "I'm a disgusting mudblood remember! I make you want to die!" Hermione said in a hurtful tone. She wiped away the tears.

"I didn't mean it" Draco said after he heard Hermione sniffle again. She snorted.

"Yeah bloody right!" Hermione said angrily. "How can you not mean it? You just said it not more than 5 minutes ago" Draco mentally slapped himself.

You see, Draco had a secret. A deep dark secret that nobody would ever find out. Secretly although he hated to admit it, he was in love with Hermione Granger. Ever since his father had pointed out all Hermione's traits in 3rd year Draco had slowly been falling head over heals for the girl… no woman next to him. He glanced at Hermione again and felt guilty.

"Stop looking at me" Hermione said forcefully as she turned to look at Draco. She stared at him for a moment and he stared back. "What am I weeping mudblood germs or something?"

"Granger shut up!" Draco said suddenly. He hated it when she used that word on herself. "I. Am. Sorry. Ok… please accept my apology, I mean if we are going to be in here for I while I do want to get along with you" Draco said as he looked at Hermione in the partially dark room. It looked as though she was contemplating it.

I'll kill him, I swear if he hurts her any more I will kill him… oh wait I am supposed to be getting back at them, my bad

"Ok, we can be civil…" Hermione said weakly. "But if you mention the 'M' word one more time I am going to kick you so hard you will be feeling pains on you're wedding day" Hermione said in a threatening tone.

"Ok" Draco said cheerfully. "So Granger who do you like" Draco said in a hopeful tone. He hoped that Hermione would say him and they would one day fly away on a broom into the sunset… ok so Draco Malfoy is really a sweet cuddly soft teddy bear on the inside but hey, what other cruel mean egotistical man isn't? … Don't answer that…

"I never said I wanted to be-friend you Malfoy" Hermione said with a sigh. Hermione rubbed her shoulders. It was starting to get extremely hot being in a little enclosed area, and she pulled her sweater off.

"I resent that, everybody wants to be my friend" Draco said as he turned to face Hermione. She also turned to face him.

"Well I don't"

"Secretly inside you do"

"Oh yes Malfoy, secretly inside I am head over heels in love with you…" Hermione hoped she said in a sarcastic tone… what Draco didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … Oh I get it… it's a joke… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"You know you do…" Draco said with a smirk. He loved revving her up, and she loved being revved up by him… Did that sound entirely to kinky for you readers to? Whoops…

"Believe what you want Malfoy, but I do not like you" Hermione said in a sing song voice.

"Sure, sure Granger… so, who do you like?" Draco asked as he also pulled his sweater off. It was very hot and muggy

"Nobody at the moment" Hermione fanned herself and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail.

"At the moment ey? I always thought you and Weasley or you and Potter would get together…" Hermione snorted and took her sock and shoes off.

"Ron and I would never 'get together', he's like my brother and besides, he's with lavender. And Harry is just too…" Hermione started.

What am I Hermione? Sexy? Forbidden? To good for you? Come on spill…

"He's to… presumptuous for my liking actually" Hermione said finally. She noticed the room was particularly dark so she took the chance of unbuttoning the first to buttons of her shirt and fanned her some more.

"Well with all the sexual tension I saw between the three of you, I assumed you would at least take the chance and have a crack at it" Hermione once again snorted.

"There is absolutely nothing between us, I like somebody" The second the words left her mouth Hermione slapped her hands to her mouth. "I mean"

"Spill Granger, who do you like?" he said forcefully.

"I don't like anybody"

"Just tell me"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"This is getting us no where" Hermione started. "Malfoy I will never ever tell you who I like, because I do not like anyone. I am in love with this person and once again you will never find out!" Draco felt his heart thrusted out of his chest, stomped on and then thrown in the lake to die.

"Fine" Draco said grumpily.

…

…

…

…

…

"What are you angry about?"

"Nothing"

"Stop being a child and tell me?" Hermione said

"None of you're damn business" Draco said angrily. "How long have we been in here?" he asked out of the blue.

"Er-" Hermione said glancing at her watch. "A little over 2 hours… look I'm sorry if I said something that offended you"

"It's alright" "

"Can I ask you a question? It may seem odd but I am so bored I am willing to talk about anything right now"

"Sure go ahead," Draco said in a slightly cheerful voice.

"Have you ever been in love?" Draco was taken aback for a moment… only a moment though. He was asked before if he loved anybody and he lied, but this time it was different.

"Yeah… I have… I still am…" he said softly. "She is great, smart, funny, intelligent, everything a guy could want, except she is taken though, so now I just stand back from the sidelines and watch" Hermione faced him with an odd look on her face.

BAHAHAHAHAHA! MALFOY HAS UNREQUITED LOVE BAHAHAHAHAHA!

"I just had a thought-" Hermione started but was cut off by Draco.

"Thought what Granger? I couldn't love? … A Malfoy is cruel mean and rude Granger, it still doesn't mean I don't love and it certainly doesn't mean I am like that" Draco said turning away from Hermione.

"No it's not that, it's just-" Hermione said as she put her hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at her. She growled lightly and forced him to look at her. Still Draco couldn't look at Hermione so she straddled him (after a bit of fussing and movements) and tightly grabbed his chin "You're not as alone as you think Malfoy, so stop being a baby and just listen to me" Hermione said, as she didn't let go of his chin.

Close you're mouth Harry, Potter's do not gap unless absolute emergencies… alright this is one

"I was going to say, maybe I should help set you up with you're girl and you can help set me up with mine…"

"Alright" Draco said in a high-pitched voice. Thankfully Hermione didn't notice, I mean she was straddling his lap, and it was very hot… in two ways.

"OK so what is you're girl like?"

"Hmm, she is a very cheerful person, always wants to make friends, and always wants to be on top of everything, although she is very domineering… er- a tad like you Granger" Draco finished once again nervous.

"Alright well my guy is annoying, stubborn, rude, horrible to some… Actually he's a bit like you" Hermione finished and her face flushed. She had completely forgotten she was sitting on him. Draco shifted so Hermione's body became closer to his and he rested his hands on her thighs.

"What else is you're guy like?" Hermione looked at Draco. His hot breath was trickling down her chest and there lips were unconsciously getting closer and closer.

"Who cares" Hermione muttered before her lips clashed onto his. She expected him to kick and scream and put up a fight but instead he responded by kissing her back with as much passion she was putting out.

Harry sat there for a moment or two just staring at the screen. He had just seen his best friend willingly kiss his enemy…

Hermione breathed deeply as Draco ran his tongue along her lips and then proceeded to kiss down her jaw line and neck leaving little red marks and spots of passion on her skin

"So who was you're guy" Draco asked as he kept kissing her and undoing her top at the same time.

"It was you" Hermione said between deep, deep huffs of breath. She ran her hands through Draco's hair as she was kneeling up. He pushed her top off and stared at the incredible breasts in front of him. Even though Hermione just told Draco that it was him she was in love with, somehow it felt right. I mean she did have morals and boundaries.

"Mustn't be coincidence where in the same broom closet Granger…" Draco said as he looked up to meet Hermione's gaze "My girl was you" Hermione smiled before leaning down and kissing him sweetly on the lips. In one quick move Draco was already pulling her bra off and Hermione was ripping his shirt off.

Harry sat there staring at the screen with his mouth hanging open. He turned the screen off and stared at it with his mouth wide open. He didn't see Ron walk in and didn't even acknowledge the fact that Lavender Brown was down in the common room screaming for Ron.

"Hey Harry" Ron said happily as he walked over to Harry's bed and sat down at the end of it.

"Hi" Harry said softly. He continued to stare at nothing until Ron's gaze bought him back to the real world. "How was Hogsmeade?" Harry chocked out.

"It was good, Zonko's was mad and Madam Puddifoot's shop was great" Ron said with a big grin and a wriggle of the eyebrows. "What did you get up to today?" Ron asked as he handed Harry a bag of lollies. Harry ignored the bag and stared at Ron. Although Harry wanted to scream and shout and tell Ron how he had gotten goo on him twice and that he locked Hermione and Draco in a closet and accidentally got Hermione and Draco to admit there feelings to one another, along with them making out, Harry only managed to choke out one thing.

"I was bored"

The end

Hey, I hope you like it.

I was bored one day and decided that a short annoying stubborn obnoxious to self confident story was needed for Fan fiction.

Please review and tell me what you think. I loooovv you all soooo much

XXOOXooXOXO Alex.


End file.
